My Girl is a Knight Saber
by Devil of Solitude
Summary: A short story if you wanna call it, title says a lot. Priss and her love discuss some private matters in her dressing room, I like to think of it more romantic than smut...but...can you imagine a TAME relationship with Priss?


"Another great show, damn they love you out there."

No answer, she simply walked over to the bucket of ice and grabbed a can of Asahi beer and cracked the seal on it and kicked it back for a good long moment and all of a sudden it was like she froze in place. She slowly placed the beer on the dressing room table and stood there for a moment confusing me with how odd she was acting suddenly since we came into the dressing room, I had begun to wonder if some thing was wrong or maybe her pager had gone off and I hadn't heard the thing. Suddenly she spun around smoothly on a heel the long locks of the blond wig drifting through the air and in a split second I found myself planted roughly into the old office chair and nearly toppled over, saved only by her as she literally pounced onto me with a speed and force that amazed me and left me breathless as suddenly she had me pinned in the chair no way to escape her deep red eye's inches from mine burning into my soul it felt like aggression radiated from her but some how it seemed different than any other time I had felt it. She looked like a Valkyrie, hard as steel yet soft and yielding and human she made my breath catch in my chest my heart thudded like a jack hammer.

She suddenly tore the wig from her head and released her naturally deep brown locks her bangs coming down to her brows the rest uncoiling down her back, she smelled of sweat, leather, smoke and beer and some how that scent was sultry and even a bit dangerous and exciting at the same time. The look I must have had on my face seemed to make her eyes dance with a smug sense of dominance, outside though she kept a staunch poker face to keep me guessing. Her stocking clad legs held mine down with her full body weight her hands holding my shoulders more than firmly, I could hear her breathing deep and even if slightly ragged her stare never wavered though and I could still hear the crowed out there as well as the bars PA system putting out some hits of the day for after the shows winding down when she finally broke the silence that seemed to have lasted forever.

"You...who the...HELL..."

"Uh...Priss...you feeling..o-"

"Do you THINK you ARE!?"

I was cut off from any thing I thought I was about to say thinking I was for some out of the blue reason was going to be subject to one of her tantrums when suddenly painfully, her lips crashed against mine hard. She didn't ask for a damn thing she took it her tongue forced its way between my lips and deep into my mouth and when she found my tongue she took it and sucked it surprisingly tenderly, I couldn't help myself though cautious I brought my arms up crossing around her mostly bare back her skin was soft, heated and damp with sweat from her nearly 2 hour set on stage. I embraced her securely and kissed her back with a quickly rising passion that peaked out to match her own we nearly tore at each other as we kissed like no other our breathing now hard and labored as we gasped for air now and again never breaking the kiss until she did a long moment later shoving me further back in the seat making sure she would get what she had to say out with out being cut off.

"You Bastard..."

Looking into those big doe eye's that she hardly ever showed in this way, tears actually built up and as she finished those words spilled from those glossy red pools and streamed down her cheeks the most vulnerable look on her face I had ever seen in my life...I could hardly believe this was the Priss Asagiri I came to know it seemed the flood gates of her heart were opening wide. She screwed her eyes shut tight knowing she hated to cry in front of any one, with both hands clenched she brought them both down onto my chest hard followed by another time hitting my chest in I now think it was frustration and mostly at herself.

"You kept me waiting...for so long, I should beat the crap out of you right here and now. All the shit I have been through my entire life, waiting...waiting for YOU!"

I was shocked to say the least, it took a moment but I recalled a conversation we had had about soul mates and all that "crap she didn't believe in." It was about a week ago and I was feeling desperate for her, I knew at the time that nobody could make Priss do a damn thing if she didn't want too and that was always fine by me I had a moment of weakness and managed to play it off and convey my need and want to her through the stupid topic which lead to her ignoring me for a couple day's. I had zero idea it would have had any effect at all, but now here we were and I was watching that hard facade she always wore crumble before before my eye's and I might sound like a smug ass hole but I secretly adored this moment watching her war with herself inside...it was strangely beautiful yet terrible at the same time it made me want to protect her even more. I hadn't seen her shed tears since Sylvie died, then Anri. I had spent every spare moment I could supporting her physically and mentally, she needed some one close then she had been a wreck and I did all I could to help her through it all along with the other Sabers. Besides them I was the only person in the world to see her in such a vulnerable state, considering it was Priss it was beyond an honor she NEVER opened up to any one but those closest to her and that was when she knew she could no longer be the rock she always was.

"Priss...I.."

"Shut...UP!...Let me get this out before I change my damned mind, just for once...shut the hell up..."

"I don't believe in this bullshit about soul mates, true love even. I think it is a load of BS told to gullible little girls as a bed time story, get married, have kids with the love of your life! Ha! What a crock of shit, lies...lies caked on top of more lies..."

I had no idea where she was going with this and it was confusing me to say the least, there was always room for an ass beating on my part I guess...she was being very erratic. And there was no one else I had ever known where this could actually happen, she had always been a firecracker and at times scary even to me but with her I would let it happen and I would take it...I knew and had known I loved her and would deal with it.

"I was doing just fine all this time, then you...YOU had to come along and the more you hung out the more things seemed to change...you and your fucking persistence. Thinking your some slick shit on that bike of yours, knowing I can wipe the damn street with you any day...tch..."

She released me long enough to wipe her eyes with arm, parts of her bangs plastered to her forehead even a few locks of her hair that came in front of her ears clung to her lower cheeks. Then she placed her hands on my shoulders again this time giving me a good solid punch in my left shoulder with her right fist, hurt but definitely not her full strength. Weirdly the thought came to me, it was the same fist that spelled death for many a boomer but unlike now on the knuckles of that fist for them were knuckle bombers that would obliterate most any thing. I found myself for a moment realizing redundantly enough that she wasn't just Priscilla S Asagiri, by night she was the Blue Knight Saber...as much as I could be tough...this woman overshadowed me by a long shot. Her strong lean body I knew first hand was scarred by every thing her life had dragged her through from the pock mark scars of some old road rash, the tell tale scars on one thigh from having an external device for setting and immobilizing for a badly broken leg to varied scars including stab wounds, slash marks and a few burn scars...she'd sacrificed a lot as a Knight Saber and as herself and had faced down things that I don't think I could have with any confidence.

"Why damn it? Why? Why couldn't I have let that god damned boomer kill your ass that night, at the time I possibly could have wrote it off to the others as a screw up and gotten by..."

This began to upset me during the long pause but she opened her eyes and looked at me and I could practically feel the unpredictable powder keg that Priss could be, the very same one that Sylia and the others had to deal with and the same one that killed boomers by night in a slick blue hardsuit...christ if my heart beat any faster I swore I was gonna have a stroke. And the thought occurred to me just how excited I was by her, I had never in my life felt the way I do than when I am around this woman.

"Damn you David..."

"Priss...I..."

She cut me off again, pressed her fingers to my lips and actually hushed me.

"Remember those dreams I told you about but never said any thing about the face I saw in them? I thought dreams were always stupid things your mind thinks while you sleep, never believed it...until I saw your face through my visor the night we found you and that BU-33-C. That monster had almost killed Irene if it wasn't for you, you were lucky I was close by or you'd have been dead too."

She shook her head and grabbed the back of mine her nails digging in a bit enough to make me feel it, I remembered for a moment how out of no where just as that ugly damned female boomer was about to kill me a shot came from no where and took half the bitches face off and suddenly I caught my first glimpse of what would be many of the sleek midnight blue hardsuit the feminine curves even it displayed intrigued me from the very start and the mysteries of the woman underneath that armor.

"And after every thing else and all is said and done, damn you...I'm falling...no...I've already fallen...I'm...in LOVE with you David!"

I couldn't help my reaction to all of this, those words, even how her Japanese tongue fucked my name all up and I never cared, it was cute and it made my heart jump in my chest when she said it and specially tonight with what she had just said. We kissed again deeply and though a little less painful this time around the passion we both felt engulfed us in the fire that became us, she loves me...LOVES ME. Every thing I had ever worried about past and present just didn't exist any more, this world, this existence what ever...it's now mine and I don't wanna go any place else.

"And I...have always...loved...you..."

I managed between breaks I could manage during our heated kisses, her lips were so soft a contrast to her often hard exterior she put up. And I understood why she did it, I did the same thing. Very early on I had realized that Priss and I were basically two sides of the same coin, we were so much alike it was at times scary. We both had been through a lot of shit, and really our separate stories crossed more than once in similarities but both different in respects. We were both wild and yearned for the freedom from our daily lives and the ghosts of our pasts, also why we road some of the fastest bikes on the planet. We craved that feeling of pushing that envelope and taking things to the edge for the thrill of it even if it killed us, but were both also a couple of tough ass individuals and if some thing wants to kill us it will have it's work cut out for it regardless what it is.

"Shut up and kiss me asshole...you talk too much..."

Soon I felt her actually fumbling with the fly of my jeans, I wasn't going to protest but remind her the dressing room didn't have a lock on it that she had busted that with her foot the last time kicking it in. She wasn't having any of it and with out a word told me that she wasn't going to stop, and as soon as I felt her small hand ram itself down inside my jeans and grab hold of me I was right on the same band wagon with her and she knew it when I groaned. As the minutes passed I could hear less noise and slightly more detail in the Hot Legs, I noticed but didn't give a damn any more as I leaned my head back on the back of the chair and groaned hearing wet sucking noises and heavy breathing mine and her's. Our first time, not ideally romantic for most points and purposes by most romantic standards...but again this was us...we were far from traditional in any sense and really...I couldn't think of any thing more fitting for Priss and myself than to have it happen in her private dressing room at the club she performed at most it was her world after all.

All that didn't last long and I knew it wouldn't have, she hopped like some kind of cat up into my lap perching herself there. At some point she had lost her skirt and thong I noticed in the instant before she brought herself down hard into my lap, both of us groaned out probably loud enough for any one left in the bar to possibly hear from the back dressing room. From there it seemed a lot like the dressing room started getting a whole lot hotter, she tossed her head back for a long moment as we moved in unison the old chair protesting our combined weight and our current mistreatment of it's primary function.

Unsure how much later from there it was but I happened to notice the dressing room door open and a head pop in for a moment, we met eyes blue eyes met browns and the set peeking around the door jamb grew so wide I would have laughed if my eyes weren't trying to roll into the back of my head at the same time I managed a limp wave sort of and she disappeared quickly with out a word. Priss hadn't even noticed when Linna had popped her head in, probably wondering why Priss was taking so long.

_Well I guess Linna will have some thing to gossip about, if she decides taking Priss' wrath is worth it._

I thought to myself dropping that and every thing else from my mind and concentrating on the one holding my heart, she would be the last one to do so I wanted her all of her and was willing to give up what ever I had too to manage it and soon we both saw stars and the world seemed to explode leaving just us as the only tangible things left. We both peaked out like topping out a bike, we clung to each other tightly never wanting to let go as we melted into each other our hearts both wide open and sharing fully our deepest emotions and intentions no longer guarded at all by our every day bs.

Later I stepped out into the cool yet balmy night air helmet in hand and lit a smoke as Priss sent the underground elevator back down and locked the control box after we rolled our bikes out, moving past me she flipped the cigarette from my lips with a tch and a smirk to which I shrugged. We mounted our bikes and slipped our helmets on, eyeing each other as we did.

"Your place or mine?"

No sooner had I asked and her pager went off, we both knew what that meant and she groaned beneath her helmet as she checked it and looked back at me I simply shrugged in understanding.

"...Rain check?"

I laughed a bit at this and nodded.

"Rain check."

She nodded back and I could tell in her eyes she was grinning as she slipped her visor shut, we started our machines and I tapped her shoulder armor gaining her attention.

"Be careful..."

She twirled her finger in the air and nodded, we took off looked out into the street and nodded grabbing each others hand a moment before our going of opposite ways parted us. I listened to the roar of her engine scream through the night soon followed by my own as I headed toward home and my Songbird headed off to face what ever was out there...it made me smile and twist the throttle some more making my machine whine powerfully beneath me...my girl is a Knight Saber.


End file.
